Night terrors
by clairebeard10
Summary: The 6 riders find themselves sleeping out a storm in a cave, when Hiccup's nightmares come back. Sweet hiccstrid fluff.


Snotlout's nervous shouting woke me from my rather comfortable slumber.

"Guys." I peeked open an eye, to see him poking Fishleg's large shoulder. But the large boy didn't respond. Snotlout probably is just scared from the storm. "GUYS!" I give in, groggily turning over and mumbling.

"Snotlout. What do you want?" I ask, rather pissed off to be woken up. He points to a dark corner, and opens his mouth to speak, but a loud and surprisingly deep yell cuts him off. I'd recognize it anywhere. I shoot up, and run over to where Hiccup lay, giving a silent nod of thanks to Snotlout. I turn to the dark shadow next to Hiccup, and a heavy eyelid opens to reveal worried draconic eyes. "Toothless, can I get some light?" Immediately, a plasma blast lights the cavern, and the red glow of heated rock illuminates the 16 year old's face, contorted in fear and pain.

"Astrid, what made that noise?" Asked a new voice from behind me.

"Fish, go to my saddle and reach in the left bag. There's a kettle with some herbs and honey. Get water boiling." I order around the the small group of teens now surrounding me. Nobody moves, and another whimper escapes Hiccup's lips. "NOW!" And with that they all scatter, lighting a fire and prepping the Honey Tea.

I lift up the blanket covering him, and immediately remove the prosthetic with practiced nimble fingers. I habitually turn to place it on a nightstand, but freeze when i realize we're in a cave. After placing it on my bedding, I turn my gaze back to the boy, and watch his movements.

Three twitches of his stump along with two of his foot preceding a face twitch means we have 15 minutes until he wakes.

Three twitches of his stump along with two of his foot before a low whimper gives us 5. And sure enough, I hear a whimper. He must have just gotten out of the water. I check on the process behind me, and see they're doing it, but talking in a hushed tone. But Ruff breaks the almost silence.

"Astrid, what's going on?"

"Honestly, it's not really my place to say. But he's fine, and just listen to me when I say something." I get four silent nods in return, and turn back to Hiccup.

It's times like now when I wonder what we are. I mean, we aren't dating, but we care for each other, and kiss every now and then. But a low mumble breaks me out of my train of thought.

And he's up in the clouds now. Three more painful minutes pass, and I can practically relay what he's experiencing in his dream. Tuff but approaches with the pot of tea, and silently leaves it next to me. I pour a cup, preparing for the boy to wake up. I see him twist his non existing foot a whole bunch, and sigh. "Ok guys, take a step back and plug your ears." I say calmly, covering my ears but not moving.

"Why?" Asks a masculine voice, but I don't care who said it.

"Because. We have about ten seconds until he screams at the top of his lungs when his leg hits the tail. Now, do as I say." Silently, they all take about three steps back, and plug their ears. I do the same, but I stay next to hiccup, knowing what he'll do once he wakes. In a second, hiccup's face contorts in pain as he hits the large tail in his dream. The oddly baritone scream goes on for a good five seconds, echoing off the cave walls and threatening to deafen us. As he hits the ground he shoots straight up, in a cold sweat, trembling, with fear in his eyes.

He notices me next to him, and starts to back away, not recognizing me.

"It's ok, Hiccup. It's just a dream. Here, it'll help." I smile sweetly, and hand him the cup, and I can see the fog start to clear from the nightmare.

"Th-thanks" he curls his shaking hands around the cup and takes a long sip, and I can see him relax.

"Better?"

"Yeah." But the way he's looking at his stump says something else. I give him a look, and he deflates. "I can feel my foot. It feels like it's being twisted backwards." He flinches, and I place a comforting hand on his arm, and he looks to me.

"Hiccup, you can get through them. You always do."


End file.
